The Three Broomsticks
The Three Broomsticks The fire crackles as you take your seat, a smile on your face. The air hums with the clanking of glasses and the conversations of dozens of people. You smell the rich scent of butterscotch and maple; the atmosphere is warm and welcoming. In short, all the hustle and bustle of Hogmeade's, and often Hogwarts', favourite place to come. You sit, waiting to place your order. Archive *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 Role-Play Jade and Henry 23:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) |text = Well, if you're doing what you like, then at least you're somewhere. Your job sounds interesting. Minister's bodyguard, eh? Must be very deadly to qualify for a position like that. *He smiles a little*}} 23:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) |text = *He considers this, not quite sure what to say. It doesn't really matter to him that she's a vampire, but he doesn't want to say that or maybe make her uncomfortable. Henry realizes something, and uses it deftly to change the subject.* We never did introduce ourselves... Maybe you should tell me your name, so I won't have to think of you just as the pretty girl at the... *He paused, still not used to the name of their pub* Three Broomsticks.}} 23:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) |text = O'Malley *He finishes for her, feeling a weird surge of joy at making her laugh.* Henry O'Malley.}} 23:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) |text = Alright. *He says, the side of his mouth turning up a little as he stands up* Obviously I don't know the area too well, so... Where to Ms. Knight?}} 23:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) |text = *He allows himself to be led, grateful for her help -he'd be lost without it- Then responds to Jade's suggestion.* Not at all. *He's actually quite curious where she's bringing him, and is excited* Are we walking or apparating? }} 00:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) |text = *Henry looks around at the warm muggle coffee shop, empty except for a worker. He is a little surprised, but pleasantly* This is nice. Shall we grab a booth then?}} 00:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) |text = *He frowns a little* Yes. I'm probably going to be traveling more and more now, what with my new position. And I think the confederation will be having a meeting soon. Maybe here. *He pauses before continuing* I assume you reside here in England?}} 00:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) |text = Ah... yes. Maybe I'll see you again then. *He smiles, a little happy at the thought*}} 00:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) |text = I'll take... I'll take a coffee, thanks. With cream. *He continues smiling a bit dumbly*}} 00:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) |text = *Henry blushes, smiling somewhat nervously and not knowing quite what to say. * Er, thanks... you're not so bad yourself you know... *He feels somewhat idiotic as he winks, and very self-conscious as his cheeks burn up, even though he knows it won't show.*}} 00:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) |text = Well, as I said, I'm staying with my sister, Joy. She's twenty eight, a year younger than I am, and she's just a bit... overwhelming. High maintenance, you might say. She finally let me get away for a bit to get some air, and... here I am. *He smiles for what seems like the millionth time today*}} Amethyst and Shanis Cade, Lela, and Bell Teacher/Students Students Teachers Prefects/Head Students Everyone Category:Hogsmeade Category:Roleplay Category:Students and Staff Category:Marauder's Map Locations Category:General roleplay Category:Shop